


A Squip?

by dragonpotter



Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fictober 2020, Gen, Jeremy has a brain, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Fictober 2020 Day 13 - “Not interested, thank you.”AU where Jeremy has enough brain cells to more deeply consider Rich’s offer.
Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946611
Kudos: 7





	A Squip?

Jeremy was still trying to pretend to pee when Rich yelled, “I’m talking to you, tall-ass!”

Jeremy looked out from behind the stall. “Why do you call me that? I’m not that tall.”

“Well you would be, if you weren’t hunched over so scared all the time!”

Jeremy walked out of the stall, and tried to leave the restroom, but Rich kept going on about his life and Jeremy’s lameness and everything Jeremy had ever heard from his classmates since seventh grade. 

But soon Rich started talking about life before high school. 

“I doubt you remember me freshman year, let alone before then.” he said. Jeremy shook his head. “You know how I rose to the top?” Rich continued. “A Squip.”

“A _what?_ ”

“Squip. S-Q-U-I-P. Some pretty secret shit. Can’t even Google it. It’s some sort of Japanese computer you can install directly to your brain, and it can tell you what to do based on your goals.”

“Sounds fake if you ask me.” Jeremy said. 

“It’s real, all right.” Rich replied. “And if you get one, everything about you will improve. I could get you one, but it’ll cost you.”

Jeremy was almost intrigued. But he needed to know what the cost could possibly be first. 

“How much?”

“Six hundred dollars.”

‘Alright,’ Jeremy thought, ‘let’s think this over. The boy who has tormented me every day since the beginning of sophomore year is offering me a Japanese supercomputer that installs directly to your brain, there’s no information online, and it costs six hundred dollars. If that’s not fishy, then what is?’

So Jeremy said, “Not interested, thank you.” and walked away. 

And thus, by using a brain cell and not horniness, Jeremy Heere managed to avoid fucking up his life. 


End file.
